chocolate cake and dinosaurs
by Neyuwa
Summary: Rhea is a famous movie star and now she attends the Teiko middle school. Be agog what happens with her and her life from the first day on.


„Cut!" The man with the dark brown mustache shouted. "Do this again! The whole scene was a crappy piece of shit! Hurry up a little, I want to go home too, but first we have to finish this scene!" With an angry face he looked at the brown haired girl in front of him.

"Ah, alright." She said with a nervous smile on her lips. "I am sorry, I tipped over and forgot the text. I will do it better this time." While chuckling a little, she scratched the back of her head slowly.

"Yea, it's okay." The director responded. "And now, action!"

The girl turned around and went along the dark street slowly. Sometimes she turned around to see if someone was following her but she didn't see anybody. The dim light of the lanterns on the street flickered, while one didn't even shine. The wind constantly blew through the girls hair and produced some soft whistling noise. Suddenly a shadow appeared on a wall of a closed shop in front of the girl.

"Hello?" The girl asked quietly but nobody answered. It was like nobody was there, but the shadow proved something different and somehow the girl knew that it was nobody she wanted to meet. "Hello!?" She repeated louder, but still nobody answered. As the shadow moved, the girl winced. What was this person doing, she asked herself inside her head. But nobody what, and who it was, it scared her, so she decided to walk a different way. She heard a dog barking and a couple arguing inside their house. As she walked some meters farther, she saw some teenagers who drank alcohol and listened to loud music. A little surprised be the fact that nobody had a problem with this she passed by, but this neighborhood seemed to be a little strange at all. Some minutes later, when she just was about to leave the neighborhood, she stopped with a bad feeling. She knew something, or someone was behind her so she turned around slowly.

In front of her she saw the face of a creepy man. He had long, matted grey hair and his eyes were completely black, with just a little red dot where his pupils should be. His cheek and half of his nose were burned and blood ran out of his mouth as he grinned.

"Boo!" He said quietly and took a knife out of his jacked, which he stabbed into the girls shoulder. She screamed loud and high pitched. With the knife still in her shoulder she ran away from the man. She didn't look back anymore. She didn't want to see this man who stabbed her again. Now she was sure that everything was real, since she could feel the pain clearly and even saw the blood running down her arm and dripping down on the ground. While still running she pulled out the knife. She sure thought it would be a pain before, but this was even worse. Because she didn't want to scream she stopped breathing for a moment and realized that it was very quiet on the streets. Nobody was outside and even the wild animals kept quiet. The shirt of the girl absorbed the thick, red blood slowly. Running faster, even her heart started to beat faster and after some more meters she broke down.

"Cut!" The man with the mustache shouted again. "This was awesome! Good job Rhea and everybody else! Finally we're finished for today…"

"Thanks…" The brown haired replied as she took off the blood soaked shirt and washed away the residual fake blood from her body quickly. When she finished, she took on a new shirt and stretched out her arms. "But I really have to go now. I have to go to school again from tomorrow on and I don't really want to oversleep on my first day, you know?" With a happy smile she looked at the director.

"Alright." He answered. "Can I count you in tomorrow afternoon or do we have to take a different scene then?" Also he stood up from his chair now and stretched a little.

"Ah, better don't count me in!" She took her bag and a thin jacket and went to the back door of the studio. "Well, bye then!" She shouted while waving to the other actors and the staff before she opened the door and went out. The sunset already started, but nevertheless she put on her sunglasses. The way to her home wasn't very long and as she arrived she went straight to bed without saying good night to her parents.

"So this is my class and my classmates, huh? Seems like I have to accept it…" Rhea took off her sunglasses and looked at her new classmates scrutinizing. Most of them stood around in little groups and talked about their holidays, while only some were sitting around alone. One boy seems very salient to her. He had dark blue hair and talked to a pink haired girl. As Rhea looked at him, he turned around and looked back, straight into her eyes. Since she wasn't really interested, she looked away and sat down on a free seat in the last row, next to a red haired boy who was reading a book.

"E-excuse me, Akashi-sama?" A blond girl, a little taller than Rhea appeared behind the red haired boy. He just kept reading and answered with a short "Yes?"

"Are you in the basketball club again this year?" She asked while blushing madly.

The boy sighed, laid down his book and turned around to the girl. "What do you think?" He responded in a sharp, cold voice.

"Sorry!" The girl shouted out as her eyes got filled with tears. "I just asked because…..uhm…. well I…" When a tear rolled down her cheek she turned around and ran away. The boy on the opposite just took his book and started reading again.

Rhea rolled her eyed. She already knew that this girl had a crush on the red haired boy but also she thought that he was kind of interesting. She stopped thinking about when the teacher came in and everybody slowly took a seat. Rhea always hated it to change the schools so often but her job required it. Since she was little she was working as an actor, so she had to move wherever she got a new role. Luckily nobody had noticed her until now, but they would earlier or later.

"Good morning students!" The voice of Rheas new teacher was soft and gently, just like his warm smile was. "I am glad to welcome you at Teiko junior high! Since there are so many new students again this year, everybody should introduce themselves. Just stand up and tell the others you name, age, where you are from and whatever you want to say about you. Let's start in the last row!" He looked at the girl on the right who was sitting in the last row and smiled warmly. She shrugged and stood up slowly. Rhea looked at her with a bored face.

"Hello." She started. "My name is Sangawa Katie. I am 14 years old and I already was at Teiko last year, so being here again is no big deal for me. Anyways, it is nice to meet you all!" With a very red face she sat down again. Rhea sighed. Just one more person before it was her turn. The girl next to her with the hip long blond hair and the light blue eyes took a deep breath before she stood up. She tried to smile but Rhea was able to see her shaking and hear the fear in her voice, while the others didn't even turn around.

"I am… W-well, I am Hisakawa Amaya… I am 13 years old and… uhm… Before I came here some weeks ago I lived in Ireland because my mum was Irish! But well, two month ago she died and my dad told me that he wanted to go back to his native country and here we are…That's all…" When she sat down, her face was even redder than before and her eyes were filled with tears. It now was Rheas turn, but before she stood up again, she got out a tissue and gave it to the blond haired girl. She took it while she nodded thankfully, but still didn't look at Rhea.

"The next one please?" it was the soft voice of their teacher again. Rhea blew out some hair of her face as she stood up. Before she started, she yawned. "Well, well, my name is Arai Rhea…" Before she continued introducing herself, all the other students turned around and started to stare at her. Some of them even started whispering. "Can I please continue?" Rhea asked while raising one of her eyebrows asking. Everybody suddenly stopped talking and just continued to stare at her. "Okay, just as I said I am Arai Rhea and I am 14 years old. My last home was in Florida and I came here because my job as an actor required it. So yea, I am taking part in a movie which is taken here in Japan. That's all." With a lovely smile on the lips she sat down again and tied to ignore all the discussions about her or in which movie she was taking part right now. Still there was one thing she wasn't able to miss hearing. It was the sentence "Now we have two stars in our school!" It made her think. So there was another star, but who? Was it an Idol, another actor or maybe a model? Maybe she even knew the other one. She knew many other stars. Maybe she would recognize the other one when she'd see him or her. Rhea got distracted when a boy started talking. It was the red haired who kept reading all the time before.

"Akashi Seijuro. 14 years old. I already attended this school last year." He sat down again. It seemed like he wasn't a boy of big words.

The others introduces themselves one after another. Some of them were really shy while some seemed very confident. The boy with the dark blue hair from before was very interesting too. He was very tall and Rhea could hear in his voice that he had a strong personality. His name was Aomine Daiki. Rhea told herself to remember it.

"Okay students! I hope I can remember all your names." The teacher laughed. "I should introduce myself too, right? Hiraoka Kichiro is my name and I am your homeroom teacher from today on. If you have any problems or questions you can always ask me to assist you. But please don't try to argue or discuss with me. I still have a last request and this is that all of you maintains the school rules!"

Since it was the first day they didn't do much schoolwork, but still Rhea was happy then the bell rang and the break started. Within five seconds she got out her bento box and ran upstairs because she wanted to eat on the roof. She did so because she didn't want to get circled by fans. The floors were nearly empty and most of the people didn't recognize Rhea because he hid her face. Until now just the people from her class asked her for autographs but this would change now.

"Oh my god!" Rhea stopped as she heard this scream. "It is Arai Rhea! I can't believe it! Arai-sama, can I please have an autograph?!" A little girl appeared right in front or Rhea and stared at her adoringly. She seemed to be still a first year. Rhea raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Alright." She answered quietly. The girl gave pen to Rhea and let her sign into a little book. When Rhea finished the little text she wrote for the girl and finally wanted to go eat, she was circled be a lot of fans. She sighed. "I shouldn't have stopped…"

In the end, Rhea didn't get to eat one single bit of her lunch because she was forced to give more and more autographs. "Dang it…" She sat down on her seat in class again. "Now I have to wait until school is over before I can eat…"

"You don't." A boy suddenly appeared right next to her. He had long, black hair and dark brown eyes. "Don't you remember that we have time for ourselves now? We can choose a club to participle in or just relax… So you can eat within this time, can't you?"

"Oh!" Rhea shouted out happily. "You are Takaga Shinji right? Well, you are right, I totally forgot about this! Thank you!" Her lips formed a smile and her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The boy blushed so hard, that he had to look away. Giving her a last nod, he left the room again and left Rhea alone. "Oh my…" She whispered to herself. "A club? Shall I join one? I don't know which one and I don't have much time at all…"

"Are ya talking to yourself?" The tall, blue haired boy sat down on Rheas table and grinned.

"Yup." She answered. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"Oh no, no! I think it is pretty cute when girls talk to themselves, you know." He placed two fingers under the brown haired girl's chin, who now started to blush a little and looked away to the left. Daiki chuckled and slowly pulled her head up a little, so that the girl had to look into his eyes.

"Why are you touching me..?" Rhea asked monotonous. As Daiki started to grin, she pushed his arm away and stood up. Her face now started to turn as red as a tomato and her heart was beating very quickly.

"Nah nah, calm down. I just wanted to see your reaction little one. Don't worry. We should go now. You have to find a club, don't you?" His grin now became friendlier and he patted Rheas head.

"Yea you are right…" She whispered. "And what about you…?" Both of them took their bags and left the classroom together. Since they were the last ones in the classroom, they closed the door behind them.

"I'm in the basketball club." He answered bored.

"Basketball huh…? I heard that the basketball club in this school is pretty big. In which string are you plying?"

"First." He grinned. "And I am a regular too." As they were outside, they sat down on a bench and Rhea started to eat her food. Suddenly Aomine stole her some egg and ate it himself. "Did you make this yourself?" Rhea just nodded. "Then you are a pretty good cook. I allow you to cook me something too from now on." He started laughing aloud and before Rhea could respond, he continued talking. "Soo, do you know already which club you wanna join?"

"No…" Rhea whispered.

"Maybe I can help." He winked. "Maybe a sports club? Or something with art? I don't know what you like…"

Rhea sighed and closed her bento box. "I like sports and I wouldn't join something other than a sports club."

"Good." Aomine stretched out his arms. "What do you like then? Dancing? Athletics? Maybe Tennis? Or how about swimming?"

The brown haired started to look down on her feet. "I…" She started. "I like basketball… But I know that there is no team for girls here. Too bad… That happens at all schools I go to… That's the reason I never join any clubs… Well, work is a big factor too but this doesn't matter at the moment."

For one moment both kept quiet before Aomine had an idea. "Maybe you can join the boy's team."

When Rhea heard this she started laughing. "Good joke Aomine-kun! A little girl in the enormous and dominating Teiko basketball boy's team? And even if it was okay for the boys, there are rules and regulations which say, that there are no girls allowed in boys teams."

"Well..." He laid his left arm around her neck and smiled. "Let's go and talk with the headmaster. He knows everything about basketball and maybe we can find a loophole together. C'mon!" Suddenly he stood up and dragged Rhea with him.

"R-really…? Thank you Aomine-kun…"

Together they went to the teachers' lounge.

"Tell me Aomine-kun." Rhea started a little shy. "Why are you helping me so much?" She stopped in front of the headmaster's office and looked up into his dark blue eyes.

"Hmm?" He looked back a little confused. "Ah! Because you are a really interesting girl and I think we could become good friends."

"I see…" Rhea said after she knocked the door and waited for an answer. "Is this pink haired girl your girlfriend? Sorry, I forgot her name…"

"You mean Satsuki? No, no don't worry. She is just a childhood friend and the manager or the first string basketball team."

As answer Rhea nodded two times. She was a little excited to meet the headmaster for the first time, since she never had to meet them in her pervious schools.

"Come in!" A male voice said from behind the door. The tall boy opened it and went inside together with Rhea. "Aomine-san? What's the matter? Usually you don't come here. And who is this?" He pointed on Rhea with a skeptical look.

"Good morning headmaster." Aomine responded. "That's Arai Rhea and we're because she wants to enter the boys' basketball team since we don't have a girls' team. We thought that there maybe is a way and you could know it."

The headmaster looked into Rheas eyes for a moment. Even if she was scared and nervous, she smiled back at him. It never happened before that she was so excited for something so casual. She was an actor. A superstar. But still she was cowed by this man? Before she was able to think more about it, he pointed at two chairs. Since Aomine sat down on the right, she sat down on the left one.

"Hmm…" The headmaster started again. "Sure she can. She just has to fill out a form and I have to send it away."

"A form?" Rhea asked. "For what exactly is it?"

The headmaster sighed. "I will explain it to you. First of all you need to know that each school can decide for themselves if they want to let girls take part in the training of boy's teams or the other way around. But still there it the problem with the official matches. If the girl wants to take part in them too, she needs to fill out a form and the headmaster has to send it to a company for those things. It will take at most two weeks until there is an answer and the girl can take part in official matches. From then on there is no need to concern about it anymore. I hope you understood?"

"Yes sir." Rhea answered.

"Alright, then you just have to fill out this form and I will sent it away immediately." He gave a pen and the form to Rhea, who filled it out straightaway. It didn't take her long. As she finished it, she gave it back to the headmaster. "Good. I will send this away and you can go and sign up in the basketball club now. You have to place this little sticker behind your name, so that they know I allowed it and you already filled out the form." He gave Rhea a little sticker in the hand. "Was this all?" He asked and looked at Aomine again who nodded.

"Thanks headmaster. C'mon now Arai-san, let's go." He stood up and without saying goodbye, he dragged Rhea outside again.

"Aomine-kun?" Rhea said quietly.

"What's the matter Arai-san?"

"Thank you for your help!" she grabbed both of Aomines hands, stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"No problem Arai-san." He smiled back at her.

"A-and you don't have to call me by my surname… J-just call me Rhea!" While saying this, her cheeks blushed even more.

"Alright Rhea-chan. And you can call me Daiki too."

"O-okay! Thank you Daiki-kun!"

* * *

_This fanfiction O-O Yea it is pretty old too and I rewrot it p-q took me like three days! I don't think the following chapters will be so long too but I will do my best xD  
__See ya next time my lil' teddys~ _( ó㉨ò)ﾉ _  
_


End file.
